tell me when its all over
by theycallmetrish
Summary: emma runs away from her foster home to find love and family. (ethan/emma) (rated T)
1. Chapter 1

(i did not read the books, just saw the show. so i improve alot) (DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THE LYING GAME.)

chapter 1:

Emma was watching the sun set from her window. Tears were falling down her chin on the soft pillow. Travis just left her bedroom. He had raped her. She screamed for help but no one was home. And well, if someone was home who would even try to stop him? They did not give a rat's ass about her. She was there just because her foster mother clarice, received money for her.

Emma sniffed and wiped away her tears. She saw herself as a virgin because she never had sex when she wanted too. This was the second time travis had raped her. The first time was when she was 12. She had just arrived here and clarice took them on a trip to arizona. She was only 12, she didn't know what to do.

Thinking about the things travis has done to her tears began to form and slowly make their way to her cheeks and down her chin. Why her? Why didn't her mother want her? Why did she have to end up in all these foster homes? What did she ever do to deserve this?

Emma got off her bed and started gathering money she had saved. She got on her bike and left. It was time for her to find someone that actually cared. That actually wanted her around. But deep down in her heart she knew that was never going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sighed. She was looking at some jeans in a store that she really wanted but couldn't afford. She analyzed the clothing and let out another sigh.

''tough choice?'' a young boy said as Emma turned around. She took a deep breath and smiled.

''no, can't afford it.'' She said as she turned her eyes back on the jeans. She really started to regret she left Clarice. She knew it was a bad place and she wasn't loved, but at least she had more money and shelter.

''yeah, I know that feeling.'' The boy said as he went through some clothes he was interested in.

''you know, I really don't care I can't buy them.'' She said and looked away from the jeans and facing the boy. Just then she noticed how handsome he was.

''me too.'' He said as he hanged back the t-shirt. ''I'm not going to lie.'' He said as he folded his arms. ''I'm poor. And I'm not ashamed of it.'' He said with a big grin.

Emma smiled and sighed. How was she ever going to find a place to stay and being able to eat? She had enough money to last for at least 3 weeks.

''you look worried.'' The guy said with a concerned look. Emma faced the guy as she gave a disappointed smile.

''it's because I am.'' She started playing with her fingers, not facing him.

''and why is that?'' he said as he unfolded his arms and put them in his pocket.

''I ran away from my foster family.'' She said quickly, obviously ashamed.

The guy slowly nodded and licked his lips. ''I ran away once. I had 25 dollars and nowhere to go. After 2 days my brother found me. He first hugged me, and then slapped the back of my head, telling me to never scare him like that. I betcha your foster mother is feeling the same way my brother was back then.'' He said with a understanding smile.

Emma nodded no. she was certain Clarice wasn't feeling the same way his brother was. ''Clarice doesn't give a single shit about me. All she ever did was use me. She let me get raped.'' Emma said as she walked out the store.

''wait, what!?'' the guy said following her. But Emma wasn't stopping. She always felt like escaping in these situations.

''look, it's nothing. It happened and I'm done with it, with him.'' She said as tears started welling up. She tried to hold them back but the more the guy asked the more she felt like just letting it all go. She never got to talk about anything that happened to her. No one really cared.

The boy catches up with her and tugged her shoulder. Causing her to turn around and face him. ''let me buy you ice cream or something. My brother is a cop and he can catch the guy that did this to you.'' He said as Emma let her tears fall.

Emma finally gave in as they walked to the ice parlor and sat down.

_**A/N: can you guys give me some feedback? would love to read what you think of this so far! new chapter should be coming soon! x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Emma looked down. She never told anyone everything. And it was a complete stranger. she softly moaned in frustration and ran her hands through her straight, dark brown hair.

''why didn't you tell anyone, No one should be treated like this.'' The guy said as Emma shrugged.

''I guess I'm just ashamed that I let myself get treated this way. And I never had anyone to tell this too.'' Emma said as she once again sighed and stood up. The guy did the same and threw both their napkins in the trashcan.

''I'm Ethan by the way.'' He said sticking out his hand. Emma gave a shy smile and shook his hand.

''I'm Emma.'' She said as both of them laughing softly. ''we told each other our life stories and we didn't even know each other's names.'' Emma said still with a smile planted on her face.

Ethan laughed and checked his phone. ''look, I gotta head back to phoenix, I'll come back for you tomorrow okay?'' Ethan said. Emma nodded as she saw Ethan walk away.

''hi, can I please get a room?'' Emma said the lady behind the counter. She nodded and Emma turned around looking through the window. This motel was really shady and creepy. But at least she had a place to stay.

Emma paid for her room and got her keys. as she opened the door she started coughing. She wrinkled her nose and made a gag nose.

''damn, this room smells horrible!'' she exclaimed as she dropped down her bag and closed the door.

Well, it wasn't exactly paradise but it was okay for the night. She sat down on the bed and looked at the clock. 22:24. she sighed in forlorn. How did she end up here? That question seemed to haunt her. She could've stayed at her trusted, comfortable, safe place. But she had chooses the unknown. She was vulnerable. And she knew it. She hated feeling this way. Why was it so hard for someone to love her? Was she not loveable?

By now tears were streaming down her face. That seemed to happen a lot too today. She laid down her head on the pillow. She quickly sniffed it and regretted it right away. She didn't even want to think about that had happened in this bed.

As she started thinking slowly Ethan seemed to drift into her thoughts every time. She forced herself to forget him, but she wasn't succeeding. Finally she allowed herself to let him consume her thoughts. She found herself smiling at the thought of them meeting tomorrow.

Throughout her whole life she only met fake and not trustworthy people. And Ethan seemed to be the first person who was honest and actually trustworthy. She smiled again. Ethan. He was really handsome. But not her type. She liked his long dark hair and how it moved in the wind.

As emma was thinking of her new found friend she heard weird noises in the room next to her.

''uhh yeah, baby! You are gooood!'' she heard a man yell and that moment she realized they weren't playing twister and her nose wrinkled up again and she covered her head with the pillow. She got out her mp3 and put music on. Softly, she fell asleep with ethan dancing around in her head.

**_A/N: hope you liked this, i dont know where im going with this yet, so if you guys have any suggestions it will be welcoming! x_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Emma got up and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her brush down and rubbed her hands together while taking a deep breath. She was nervous. They didn't decide on a certain time so Emma didn't know when he would be there.

She finished brushing her teeth and walked back over to the bed to change. As soon as she was changed she put on her fake black vans, grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

She stood in front of the ice cream parlor where she had met Ethan yesterday. She sighed and sat down in one of the plastic chairs.

The first 20 minutes she was eagerly looking around to see if she recognized Ethan in the crowd but no such luck. After that she become bored very fast and started playing games on her phone.

''miss?'' Emma looked up to see a employee of the ice cream parlor looking down at her as she cleared her throat.

''yes?'' she asked as the man looked uncomfortable. ''I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you are not planning on buying anything.'' He said as Emma lowered her head.

''I'm very sorry, I will leave.'' She said as the man kindly nodded and Emma gave an awkward smile.

She roamed around the ice cream parlor for another hour. She was getting frustrated at this point. Not at ethan but at herself for not asking for his phone number. That would have been way easier.

She sat down on a bench right across from the ice cream parlor. She sighed and got out her phone again.

''looking for me?'' Emma looked up to see Travis starting back at her. She jumped up and started walking away. She didn't care about Ethan anymore. He wasn't going to show up anyway. All she wanted was to get away from Travis right now.

''stop right there sweet sugar, Clarice is looking for you.'' Travis said in a low voice. Emma felt a chills run through her body as the boy spoke. There was something in his voice that made her cringe. She didn't answer him and kept walking, reaching the back of the mall.

''okay, let's not talk about Clarice, let's talk about how you send cops after me?'' Travis moved in front of her blocking the door. She slightly whimpered as Travis smirked.

''yeah, they told me I raped a girl. Now, the only people who know about that is me and..'' he directly pointed at Emma and grinned.

Emma's head was spinning. All she wanted to do was just leave. Leave everything and everyone. Start all over. But as soon as she looked Travis in his eyes her confidence was minimalized. She whimpered again as a small sob released her tiny mouth.

''oh, I'm sorry, did I make you cry?'' Travis said in a baby voice as Emma couldn't do anything besides producing more sobs.

''Well, if you are thinking that precious little boyfriend of yours is coming—'' he said as he slightly laughed. ''then I guess you are wrong.'' Travis looked over his shoulder to see if there was anyone there. He turned back to Emma and grabbed her throat.

''you are going to tell the cops, you lied. No one ever raped you.'' He said as he tightened his grip slightly more. ''oh and also tell them you are delusional. That would be the cherry on top.'' He said as he released her and Emma dropped to the ground. She tried to focus her eyes but before she knew it everything became blurry.

''miss, are you alright?'' Emma opened her eyes to see a male cop sitting in front of her. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His smile was friendly and his eyes were generous.

He handed her a cup of water as she nodded her thank you and sipped carefully.

''what happened to you? The cop said as he saw Emma's face become angry. Her eyes lit up like fire and her lips began to tremble.

''I was raped.'' She said as she placed her cup down.


	5. Chapter 5

A/U: so this chapter is a but longer but im sure you guys dont mind :P but i really need some feedback because i dont really know if i should continue this. never the less, enjoy! xx-

* * *

''ma'am, that's a serious accusation. Are you certain?'' the cop said sitting back down. Emma raised an eyebrow. She could not believe they didn't take her serious.

She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and rubbed her eyes. Slightly smudging her make-up. ''look, I'm not stupid. He raped me 4 years ago and again 2 days ago. She said as the cop turned around and started discussing the situation with another cop. He nodded and turned around to face Emma.

''come on, I'll drive you to the police office.'' Emma nodded and stood up. She could hear the sincere in his voice. Finally, someone who would to something about her abuse.

Arriving at the police station Emma walked in with the cop as he looked around. ''I'm going to find someone who can help you. Just sit tight.'' He said as Emma sat down and curled herself up in the chair. She was getting scared. Back at the mall she was certain to do something about Travis. But now that she was here everything seemed so scary. She sighed and started playing with her shoe laces. She could still run out of here. They didn't know her last name nor did they know where she lived.

''Emma, come with me.'' The cop said as Emma nodded and got up. She followed the police officer into a small office with two chairs on one side of the desk and one chair on the other side. Assuming she had to sit in the one on the other side she walked over and sat down. She noticed she was shaking as she brought her fist to her mouth to cough softly.

''Emma, my name is agent Montgomery. I will be here to hear your story. Mr. Hoffman—'' agent Montgomery said as he laid his hand in Mr. Hoffman's shoulder. ''will be here to confirm anything you say that you also told him.'' He said as Emma looked down. Scared to face them. Afraid they weren't going to believe her.

''can we know your full name?'' agent Montgomery said as Emma was silent. She didn't know what to do. If she would tell her full name there was no turning back.

She bit her lower lip as a sigh released afterwards. ''Emma, Emma Becker.'' She said as agent Montgomery started writing things down.

After Emma gave all her personal information agent Montgomery grabbed a new paper sheet. ''so, what is the name of the person that did this to you?'' Montgomery asked.

Emma bit her upper lip, trying to keep her tears from falling. She looked Montgomery in his eyes and opened her mouth to say something as Montgomery cut her off.

''Emma, take your time. We have as long as you need.'' his voice spoke softly and harmless. She nodded and swallowed quickly.

''Travis Boyle. He is my foster brother.'' Emma confessed as both agent Montgomery and officer Hoffman looked up. Not expecting this twist at all.

''your foster brother?'' Montgomery asked as Emma simply nodded.

''gross huh.'' She said with a slight of sarcasm in her voice. Montgomery started writing stuff down again as Emma regretting everything. Travis knew people around town who would make sure Emma wasn't getting away with what she was doing.

''how old is Travis?'' Montgomery asked as Emma looked down. ''Sixteen. Just like me.'' She said as both officers nodded.

''you say it happened two times?'' Montgomery asked as Emma nodded. ''okay, I know this is going to be tough, but I need you to tell me both stories. We will start with the first one.''

''the first rape happened in phoenix. We were on a 3 day trip and—'' Emma got cut off by the agent.

''in phoenix?'' he asked as Emma nodded. ''the second rape happened here in Vegas?'' the agent said as Emma once again nodded.

''okay that changes the story.'' He said as he ordered his papers and placed them down again. Emma raised an eyebrow, not aware of why that would change the story. ''look, we need to get the phoenix police department involved since it happened there. But the second rape can be handled by us.'' He said grabbing new paper sheets again and picking his pen.

Emma was at the police office for more than 2 hours. Telling both stories of how Travis abused her and how he attacked her at the mall. She was still uncertain about making a case against him but she was done living in fear.

''okay, so tomorrow you come by at 8 and we will be in phoenix around 1. So we have a long drive ahead of us.'' The agent said and led her the way out the office.

''thank you sir.'' Emma spoke softly as the agent winked.

''anything to get this bastard behind bars.'' He said as Emma smiled and waved goodbye. She walked down the road back to her motel room. By the time she got there it was already 3 in the afternoon. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. Why couldn't things be simple for once? Why did everything always have to be so hard?


End file.
